


luminosity

by orphan_account



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Gen, these tags... im so sorry ahhahahha, what fueled this was my love for francois... thank u for existing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Francois, in light of recent events. Takes place soon after they are introduced.





	luminosity

It was a sunny afternoon, and Francois was standing alert, focused on their surroundings. all around them, Ishigami village was moving - in response to the force of nature that was Ryusui, the people had to adapt. Things were almost nostalgic. It had been the same for Francois when they had first met him, too.

_A flash on the stairwell. Gilded cream walls everywhere Francois looked. The firm grip of their now employer, Nanami-san, in a handshake of welcome, and then a handshake with a hand just a bit bigger than Francois'. A confident gesture.The arm attached to the son, Francois’ new ward, was tan and lean.The boy grinning.The sunlight pooled through the vast stained windows, and the decorated hallway was struck with light. _

Things were very different now. No math tutors or French luncheons existed anymore, and the warm smile of Ryusui’s father and the other servants in the manor were long gone. But somehow, the sunlight was still the same, and it lit up the world around them. The new world had just begun, and in a way, so had Francois.

**Author's Note:**

> ah... sorry it's so short. i'm surprised i wrote anything at all, as i do not particularly enjoy writing. also, the scene described was western-styled in my mind, but that really shouldn't be the case, as i've realized recently after reading this weeks after i wrote it.


End file.
